Enhancement of transparent display screens by utilizing layers of transparent display screen to show advertisement while front electronic mobile device is held against a user's ear or held in front of the user is a rising technology.
Advertisement and displaying of information on electronic devices has been a rising industry and sales marketing tool in today's business market. These electronic devices, e.g. computers, mobile devices (smartphone and/or tablets), have been increasingly employed in the advertising screen or banner. The vast majority of advertising platforms and models utilizing such electronic devices randomly provide advertisements with web page links, email links, and contemporaneously with mobile applications and games, or via spam in email.
Examples of advertising platforms utilizing mobile devices for advertisement are provided herein below.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,367,093 to Pence discloses a method and system for displaying images on a transparent display of an electronic device. The display includes one or more display screens as well as a flexible circuit for connecting the display screens with internal circuitry of the electric device. Furthermore, the display screens allow for overlaying of images over real world viewable objects, as well as a visible window to be present on an otherwise opaque display screen. Additionally, the display includes active and passive display screens that are utilized based on images to be displayed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140188614 to Badenhop discloses a mobile billboard messaging icon displaying messages related to a user's preferences from an advertiser's on the display of a user's devices, such as Smartphone or tablet, having internet connectivity, location technology, and logic means for determining when the user device is in a given vicinity of the advertiser's location. The coordinate location of the device is used to identify advertiser's locations within a preselected distance that correlate with user's preferences. Where a correlation is found, at least one message from the advertiser is displayed on the Smartphone or tablet device. The message is triggered when the device enters within the given radii from the advertiser. When triggered, the messaging icon provides relevant real-time promotions, deals and coupons for purchase of goods and services of the advertisers or sponsors related to the user preferences. The mobile billboard displays target messages based on both the user's specific preferences and the user's geographical real-time location.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140188616 to Badenhop discloses a mobile billboard messaging app and non-transitory computer readable electronic storage medium. The method includes a computer database electronically storing merchant/advertiser and user information in communication with a software application running in a mobile device of the user. The mobile device has GOS technology, a display screen and Internet connectivity. The method displays on the user's device messages from an advertiser that are logically related to user preferences when the user device is in a given location radii. Where a correlation is found, at least one message from the advertiser is displayed. The message is triggered when the device enters within the given radii from the advertiser. When triggered, the messaging app provides relevant real-time promotions, deals and coupons related to the user preferences. The mobile billboard displays target messages based on both the user's preferences and the user's geographical real-time location.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150039440 to Doumet discloses a method and system for displaying images on ads delivered to mobile devices by virtue of a mobile app executing on the device are displayed on the device screen outside the confines or borders of the mobile app. This enables app developers to display ads through their apps to app users wherein the ads are displayed outside the confines of the actual app as displayed on the device. That is, the ad may be displayed as what may be characterized as a ‘regular non-app generated’ ad, such as on the device's home or lock screen (display areas not normally associated with an app). In this manner, clutter is decreased within mobile apps that would otherwise be caused by the ads. Consequently, advertisers are more likely to pay higher rates thereby generating more revenue for app developers or related entities.
None of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provide utilization of a rear side of transparent display screen to advertise and display an advertisement image, while the electronic mobile device is held up in front of the device user. This in such a manner as to is not in transparent mode or the device is next to the user's ear.
Additionally none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provide a mobile electronic device with transparent display screen to display reversed images, text or advertisement from an apps to be read from the rear of the electronic mobile device.
Additionally, none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provides a mobile electronic device with multiple transparent display screen layers that can use one of the middle layers of transparent display screen to be black/white out, partial or full (used as divider from front and rear display screen) to display image A in the front and image B in the rear at the same time. Image B in the rear of the screen may display selected image, text or advertisement from apps.
Additionally, none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provides an electronic mobile device utilizing sensors on a circuit board to display a transparent screen. The electronic mobile device screen may go blank if the device is showing an image on the rear of the transparent screen. Furthermore, the rear side of the transparent display screen may show a message to the user. The message informing the user to turn the device around if the front or intended display side is not correctly facing the device owner.
Additionally, none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provides a multiple layered transparent and/or translucent display screen with rear images that may be shown in different colors, patterns or a combination thereof, to alert the device user of proper orientation. This feature may be beneficial for map/speed apps, which show directional symbols, letters or numbers which may be read in reversed manner.
Additionally, none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provide an electronic mobile device that is viewed from the front and is in non-transparent mode, having option to black/white out one entire layer (one of the display layer or middle layer) or portion of a screen, thereof. Furthermore, using the display screen above or below the black/white out screen to show different images at the same time, such as advertisement from APP or selected image by the device user.
Additionally, none of the heretofore disclosed and/or utilized systems or methods provide a method of assisting the electronic mobile device user to properly orient the electronic mobile device when it is picked up and the image is only supposed to be seen from the front display screen. For example: directional symbols and letters and numbers which can be read in reverse.